Cranes and Pains
Cranes and Pains is the ninth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Grasmere Docks is the largest port in all of Steelhead Isle, it is the dock of choice for many companies, it's connected to the capital of Gramsere, and the railway has access to it. Because of this, the engines at Steelhead Isle Line were always busy. Two cranes sat at the docks, one of them is named Lizzie, she is very high up from the ground and is quite strong. While a bit shy, she is still quite a friendly fellow. But, the other crane was old, and had arrived even before Mask, his name is Rustbucket, a grouchy, old steam crane. One day, Lizzie was lifting a heavy load of minerals from Garrett's freight train, but she was straining. "Are you alright, Lizzie?" Called Garrett. "Uh... yeah. Just a lot of weight." She gasped. Garrett was doubtful, he showed concern. "Okay..." But, then he heard a snap, and Lizzie's hook came falling from the sky, barely missing a workman. "Hey, be careful!" He scolded. Lizzie gasped. "Oh, sorry!" She replied, but she couldn't lift anything up. "Oh no..." Some bolts had flown out of Lizzie, and she lost all ability to move her crane arm. Later on, Garrett was talking with the other engines about Lizzie's accident. "Well, seems like we'll be working with Rustbucket." Chuckled Vernon, Mask and Celeste groaned at the idea. "Uh... who's Rustbucket?" Asked Garrett. "That old steam crane at Grasmere Docks, he's a real annoyance." Mask explained. "He goes on and on about how he thinks he shouldn't have to deal with us." Garrett got nervous. "O-Oh... that crane." He said in fear. "Is that fine, Garrett?" Asked Celeste. "It's fine, but he can be a bit rude." Garrett explained. The other engines were concerned. "I can talk some sense into him." Mask said, breaking the silent. "No, you won't." Celeste hissed. "Why not?" "Because 'talking sense into him' involves violence to the poor old crane, doesn't it?" "...yes." "I think that he's just misunderstood, I'd be pretty grumpy if I had the name 'Rustbucket'." Vernon rolled his eyes, and Garrett was still nervous. I hope that he's nice... He thought. The next day, however, Garrett came to Grasmere Docks. "Morning, Lizzie! Morning, Rustbucket!" He called as he entered the yards. "Oh, hello, Garrett!" Replied Lizzie cheerfully, the workmen were still repairing her. "What do you want?" Grumbled Rustbucket, who was unloading some crates of fruits and vegetables. "I come here for peace and quiet from homeland, I just keep on getting more annoying engines who come to give me grief." "Er... sorry. I didn't mean to be an annoyance. I'm Garrett!" Rustbucket glared the large engine, Garrett couldn't help but give a cheesy smile, even the hardened and grumpy crane couldn't help but chuckle. "You're alright for engine, you know how to make me laugh." He said. Lizzie was taken aback. "Wow, Rustbucket, I've never seen you have a good talk with an engine." "He's not complete annoyance." Explained Rustbucket. Garrett smirked. "You might disagree when you get to know me." He replied cheekily. The two cranes laughed. "Say, is Rustbucket your real name?" Asked Garrett. Rustbucket gave a look. "No, who would have such name?" "I don't know, you?" "Do not be silly, my real name is Cledwyn, but nobody's called me that in years." "I'll just stick with Rustbucket." With that, Garrett's guard's whistle blew, and he had to leave. "See you later, you two!" Lizzie looked at Rustbucket. "I'm impressed, I've never seen you be kind to an engine... Cledwyn." She chuckled. Rustbucket groaned. "I'm the operational one, aren't I? I don't think you have the right to tease me now." That night, Garrett arrived back at the sheds, welcomed by the others complaining about Rustbucket. "How did Rustbucket treat you, Garrett?" Asked Celeste. "Alright. I think you're right, Celeste, Rustbucket is probably just misunderstood, after all, he has the nickname 'Rustbucket'." Garrett replied. The other three engines all looked at each other in shock. "Celeste was right for once?" Said Vernon in a teasing tone. "Oh, be quiet, you!" Scolded Celeste. Meanwhile, Garrett went into his berth, and Mask spoke to him. "So, I don't need to 'talk' sense into him." "I think we're fine, he was pretty good." Replied Garrett. "Darn it." Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett *Lizzie *Rustbucket Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes